Stay With Me
by justanothercrazygirl39
Summary: Based on the song by Sam Smith. Josh has some personal issues to work out. And unfortunately, he feels he's doing it alone.


_Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand._

_But I still need love cause I'm just a man._

_These nights never seem to go to plan._

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Josh woke slowly, with the comfortable warmth of the sheets surrounding his body. He lay still as he opened his eyes to see the naked body beside his own. Golden tan skin, well toned back, messy wisps of honey brown hair on top a comfortably pillowed head. Josh looked, admiring the view. God, he wished he could stay like this. But, in a few minutes, he knew he was going to have get up and get ready for work. He knew they both would. And then one of them would have to leave this hotel room, the one they booked for the night so no one from the press would see them. But it was ok. He didn't know his companions name, nor did he care to.

_Oh, won't you stay with me? _

'_Cause you are all I need._

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But daring, stay with me._

What he hated the most was being alone. Sure, he had his friends. His Job. Donna, who was like a weird, annoying sister. But if she knew, she'd feel sorry for him. She'd try to help him move on. But he didn't want to move on. If CJ knew, she'd give him these pitying looks he'd been seeing since they'd met. But from then on, they'd be solely for him. She'd have tell the President. He might lose his job. Or at least become a press bulletin in the next press meeting. Toby wouldn't understand. No one would. So he was alone.

And he hated it.

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self control._

_And deep down I know this never works,_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._

He was sleeping away the pain, he knew it. He missed the feeling of love so much. But with so many miles between them, it would be too hard. So they ended it. It was mutual, but he regretted it now. God, he wished he could turn back time. Go back to when they were happy, and not separated across the country. He knew he was wrong to want it back. But Josh was selfish in many ways, and at this point, he didn't care.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

'_Cause you are all I need._

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me._

"Josh." Donna snapped him out of his daydream. He was back in his office. In the White House. Where he was Deputy Chief of Staff. He looked up her. She had on a weird expression. "Josh you have a visitor."

"I don't want to see anyone right now."

"I'm sure you'll want to see this person."

"Donna, I don't care if they came all the way from Albuquerque, I'm not -"

"Hi Josh."

Josh's head shot up towards the voice.

Sam.

"Sam. You're here." Josh stared dumbly.

"Yes Josh. Keen observation. But fortunately I'm not from New Mexico."

Josh continued to stare.

"I'll leave you two alone." Donna backed out of the office with a knowing smile and shut the door.

Josh didn't notice, because the person he'd been trying to replace, whom he loved with all his heart, was standing right in front of his desk.

_Oh, won't you stay with me? _

'_Cause you are all I need._

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me._

"You came back."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A comfortable pause.

Sam took a breath.

"I thought I might move back to D.C. The President offered me a position on Senior Staff and Chief Counselor. I thought I might take it. I have nothing in California. This is a good opportunity. To change the world. To write. To be with you." Sam looked up hopefully.

Josh looked deeply into Sam's bright baby blues. This felt surreal. Only this morning he was resigned to the fact he'd be miserable and alone for the rest of his life. Now Sam was back and maybe to finally be with him. Work with him. Spend time with him. Love him.

He reached forward and grabbed Sam's hand, without realizing he had even stood up.

"Stay. I want you to stay. I want to be with you too."

Sam dove into his arms, wrapping around Josh's neck and pulling him in for the best kiss Josh thought he'd ever experienced.

"Yes. I'll stay with you. Forever."

_Oh darling, stay with me._


End file.
